neodrift_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
D-Moon
Personality Energetic, quirky, hates staying in 1 place. He likes to race and play around like a small child and can find joy in anything. He also loves to party and have fun with others. He can easily get friends and meeting new people is not a problem for him. He is especially good at bargaining. It has been part of his job for as long as he can remember. Backstory Daniel was abandoned by his parents from birth. Otherwise he would have died if not for a Certain mafia member picking him up and bringing him to the real family. The man who saved him is Jason Ford. At the time Jason wasn’t the boss and only learning himself. Daniel has been living in the mafia from birth and doesn’t know any other family than them. He was taught various things, good and bad ones. At the age of 10 he started working as delivery boy of the mafia. He has been working now for 12 years and only failed 3 times in successfully delivering something. Power Jumping Jack Daniel’s power is really simple. He can create new gravity points at bottom of his feet. He can either use “Negative gravity” that will push him away or “Positive Gravity” to stick to different surfaces. The gravity push works only for an instant to create a large jump. These jumps categorized in 3 different styles. Small Jump: Around 7 meters at 10 m/s. He can jump 5 times in succession before 1 turn cool down. Medium Jump: Around 15 m at 20 m/s. He can jump 3 times in succession before 1 turn cool down. Large Jump: Around 28 m at 35 m/s. He can jump 1 time before 1 turn cool down. Using positive gravity is a lot easier and he can stick to any surface be it sideways or upside down. He also can freely switch between the sticking and pushing. He also can use his jumps to accelerate. He can use either 4 small jumps or 2 medium jumps to push himself forward and max speed he can reach is 40 m/s. He still always needs to have at least 1 small jump in stock because it works as his break mechanism. If he uses all the jumps he will end up smacking against the ground/wall at that speed and most likely killing himself. He also can jump down from really high places and use a small jump as a cushion. Highest he can jump down from is 60 m. Of course to use this he has to land on his feet. If he will be falling sideways or head forward then well. Death only follows. He has original move he calls “Jumpception”. He uses 3 small jumps to accelerate forward and then 1 medium jump. This allows him to cover distance of almost 100 meters. Finally Daniel had to learn to use his ability offensively for self-defense. If he “kicks” someone and uses the Negative gravity then it will push said person away. Small kick: Applies force of 14k N and pushes someone away for 5 meters at 10 m/s Medium kick: Applies force of 18k N and pushes someone away for 10 meters at 20 m/s Large Kick: Applies force of 22k N and pushes someone for 15 meters at 30 m/s Daniel doesn't like killing or hurting others too bad. He doesn't like fighting in general so he tries to avoid them. That's why he learned to use his Negative gravity to deal less damage but add more push. He does that by spreading out the Negative gravity when kicking rather than keeping it concentrated in 1 place. This ends up creating a small shockwave that knocks a person back but deals really little damage. It also pushes Daniel away from the target. He called this move "Splash hop" Small Splash: Deals 1k N and pushes the target away for 10 meters at 10 m/s. Daniel is pushed in another direction for 5 meters at 10 m/s. Medium Splash: 3k N and pushes target away for 15 meters at 15 m/s. Daniel is pushed in another direction for 8 meters at 20 m/s. Large Splash: 5k N and pushes target away for 20 meters at 20 m/s. Daniel is pushed in another direction for 12m at 30 m/s. Daniel’s Negative and Positive gravities are completely silent. So his jumps make 0 sound. Example He can jump towards a wall and then wall jump between buildings using his small jumps. He also can stick to walls and ceilings for good scouting and stealth. Strengths He is really agile and can easily cover large distance with ease. He also can get away from sticky situations by pushing his enemies away. Weaknesses He has no defensive capabilities and his only weapon are his legs. If they get damaged it’s game over. Tech Distance goggles: These goggles show Daniel distances between places and how high some places are with 100% accuracy.__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NPCs Category:NPC Lawless